Cocina Gourmet
by AlexaBauder
Summary: Candy y Terry están por casarse, pero antes él tiene en mente un plan que llevará a cabo cueste lo que cueste. ¿Qué se le habrá metido a la cabeza de este guapérrimo duque?


Cocina Gourmet

By Alexa Bauder

-Grandchester, intentas mudar la librería a tu casa?

-No, solo traer cierta sección. Tu qué crees? Me ves cara de bibliotecario?

-Pues para tu pinta, la harías de todo, igual vago, igual príncipe.

-Estás cortejándome? – echó a reír el trigueño, Archie había intentado ofenderle con lo de vago.

Terry movió una pila que había comprado la tarde anterior y en su lugar puso la nueva. Dos o tres libros, solo que Archie era un exagerado, éste tomó uno y luego otro, se quiso cerciorar antes de abrir esa bocota.

-Todos son libros de cocina.

-Sabes leer, lo descubriste. Ahora intenta las matemáticas. Esto no es mucho.

-Ah, ese matrimonio en puerta tuyo te tiene nervioso, verdad? Pero no es Candy es quien debe comprar esto y tu las técnicas del sexo tántrico?

Terry rodó los ojos, se puso en cuclillas frente a una caja y empezó a ocupar el librero con los libros que de ella sacaba. Separó los que podría necesitar en esos días y el mueble terminó por tener en su solitario estante solo tres libros de Shakespeare.

-Piensan abrir un restaurante?

-No, Archie. Mira. –se incorporó con los brazos en jarra mirando las demás cajas, regalos, maletas que en su nuevo hogar tenía para acomodar. Su nueva casa, su nueva vida, su flamante prometida.

Candy se había hecho cargo de la recámara y los baños, todo era tan agraciado como ella. Suaves cortinas, suaves telas y delicados adornos y cuadros muy de acuerdo a los gustos de ambos. ¿Pero la sala? La sala era misión de Terry y parecía un campo de batalla con todo y barreras de contención, quizá hubiese ya cuerpos inertes debajo de cajas y cajas. Cajas! Las soñaba. Pero a parte de todo, tenía algo en mente, el no se daría por vencido en este plan y tenía que ir por buen camino.

-Quiero aprender a cocinar. No debo… QUIERO.

-Que? –Archie contuvo una risa lo más que pudo… tres segundos. Terry soltó un cojinazo fuerte directo a la cabellera que tanto amaba acomodar Archie. –Ey! –pero siguió riendo.

-Sabemos que Candy no es muy diestra, no quiero que se sienta presionada, así que si yo se algo, podré enseñarle.

-Y si no aprende?

-No me molestaría hacerlo siempre yo.

-Ah, eres una ternura, Grandchester. Pero dime como alguien como tu podría aprender en tan poco tiempo?

-Que quieres decir con "alguien como yo"?

-A que eres un haragán.

-Ah, cállate! No estás ayudando, como tampoco solo observando, anda, levanta este sillón de ese lado.

-Solo me ves disponible y me pones a trabajar.

-Que de algo sirvas…

Viendo que Terry vivía un nuevo amorío con sus nuevos libros de cocina, Archie se dio por vencido y se retiró.

"_Baño María. Significa poner una vasija con agua y el guisado en otra mas pequeña de manera que la segunda esté en contacto con el agua de la primera, y la primera en contacto directo con el fuego..."_

-No puede ser tan difícil como se lee, lo que no sé es como jodidos se sostendrá la segunda en el fondo si el agua esta en la primera y el contenido de la segunda es ligero…

-Ah, principio básico, mi querido amigo.

Terry dio un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz de Stear detrás de el, con la cabeza ladeada observando aún el libro que sostenía Terry. Desde cuando habría estado ahí?

-Ah, maldita sea! Todos tienen llave de mi departamento?

-Ah, no. Es que Archie me dijo lo que hacías y encontré la puerta abierta, no pude con la curiosidad.

El trigueño sacó una de sus bolsillos una mano y con el dedo índice reacomodó los lentes desde el puente de su nariz, miró a todos lados.

-Tienes mucho trabajo, eh?

-Y sería mejor si no tuviera mirones.

-O te distrajeras leyendo libros de cocina. ¿Por qué no le dejas eso a Candy? Aah.. ya entiendo. El amor. Bien, te podría ayudar.

-A qué?

-A los principios básicos. Por ejemplo… El baño María se le debe el nombre a Marie Curie, quien en su profesión de química física desarrolló la técnica para que los cuerpos por medio del agua tuviera un control del calor captado por las moléculas…

Y ahí siguió Stear. Ese era Stear y su entorno físico cuántico.

-Ah, maldición, esto no se puede!

-Si tuvieras los platones adecuados, Terry, sería más fácil. Sostén esto aquí!

-Ves? A eso me refería. El platón segundo es aventado por la fuerza del agua. Esto de baño María es un fraude.

-Sostenlo y sigue batiendo, yo estoy agregando el azúcar glasss.

Un rico y prometedor betún de chocolate realizado en esta técnica debería ser de principiantes, pero ambos tenían problemas con… la física.

-Ves? Los chefs que son? Extraterrestres? Tienen cuatro manos?

-Tienen ayudantes.

-Ah, si, todo para un sencillo relleno de chocolate.

Al terminar, ambos probaron la textura, Terry no estaba convencido.

-El azúcar se palpa, Stear.

-Es porque tu impaciencia te dictó a sacar el platón segundo del agua caliente del primero y ponerle el resto de la azúcar afuera, si me hubieras hecho caso, la granulación se hubiese derretido bien.

-Ahora yo? Yo sigo las instrucciones, y ahí decia: Retire del fuego y agregue…

-No siempre las instrucciones son fidedignas.

-Y para que jodidos son entonces!?

-Ah, tranquilo, my friend. Hay cosas que con callo se aprenden. Aún eres principiante. Ahora si me disculpas, y si esto no te gustó, se lo llevaré a Paty, le dará un buen uso. Ahora mismo pienso en un pastel de vainilla.

-Vaya que pierdes el tiempo.

Terry siguió leyendo sus libros. Candy estaba tan ocupada y emocionada en los preparativos que aún no terminaba y siempre llegaba un poco tarde para arreglar la casa; Terry su parte la había concluido y estaba todo confirmado. Intentó ayudarla, pero ella insistía en hacerse cargo ella misma de ciertos detalles. Así que la tarde la sobrevivió con salchichas y queso. A falta de vino, agua simple. Si, necesitaba aprender. ¡No iba a vencerlo ni la misma Chepina Peralta!

Tocaron a la puerta y apareció entonces Annie.

-Eh, tu?

-Terry, aaww! Lindura!

-Ey, que pasa? –lo abrazó emocionada entrando como dueña, de todas las amigas de Candy, ella era la más disparatada.

-Supe lo que quieres hacer- tomó uno de los libros y lo hojeó. –pero sabes lo que te hace falta?

-Un poco de tranquilidad.

-No, no… -buscó y rebuscó en los títulos, no había algo que le detuviera en especial atención.- Ven conmigo!

-Annie!

-Tú calla y sígueme

Tenía el presentimiento de que al momento de proponerle matrimonio a Candy, venía incluido toda esa horda de amigos diferentes y locos. Era bueno, pero que uno de ellos te jalara al exterior de tu departamento para sabe qué, era inusual. Llegaron a una librería y fue ella quien escogió.

-A las mujeres nos encantan los postres!

-Ah si? Agarra cualquiera.

-No, no. a ver. Tenemos… francesa… italiana… aquí! mediterránea.

-Huevos al punto de turrón son huevos al punto de turrón Annie. Aquí y en China.

-Ah, que bien, te sabes los términos!

-Acremar: batir mantequilla hasta que esponje.

-Ahá.

-Punto liston: Batir las yemas hasta que al levantar el batidor este forme un hilito suave.

-Ahá.. –repetía Terry.

-Acaramelar: Bañar o untar con caramelo.

-Ahh! Eso si lo conozco muy bien! –una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en él.

-Terry, esto es serio!

-Oh. Porqué no estás en casa haciéndole un pastelito a Archie?

-Sabes que? Una se preocupa y la tratan mal! Llevo tres horas contigo tratando de que esos huevos levanten.

-Cuales?

-Los que deberías… -Annie levantó por fin la vista del libro y vio el tazón de huevos que para nada parecía a punto de turrón, nada de una "nube blanca consistente" mas bien una mezcla aguada amarillenta. –A qué hora dejaste de batir! –sonó como si se le fuera la vida en ese hecho.

Annie no era tan buena maestra después de todo. Digamos que era un poco desesperadita. "Haz esto, hazle así, no, más, menos, ya te pasaste, ahora bate, ahora unta, ahora mete, ahora saca…" Con razón Archie se rebelaba contra los demás teniendo una novia tan neurótica. Bueno, cada pareja y sus asuntos, y ellos eran tales para cuales.

Alrededor de las ocho de la noche el timbre sonó de nuevo. Eso parecía más casa en Halloween. Terry seguía en su intento de entender ciertos conceptos, pero seguía comiendo ahora salchichas frías y soda. Ah, que bueno que encontró una manzana.

-Terry?

-Paty. No me digas a que vienes. Pasa.

Paty era la más amable, la más dulce y un poco aprensiva, pero al igual que Annie era buena chica y adoraban a su amada.

-Mmm… sigues en tu intento, verdad? –de igual forma que Stear se acomodó los lentes y se quedó ahí parada, con cosas en mano.

-Permíteme –Terry tomó su bolso y su abrigo para meterlo al armario de la entrada. –Dime, vienes a darme un consejo, verdad?

-Pues... sí, algo así.

-Venga, estoy dispuesto a todo. Ya quemé varias cosas y me queda por conseguir accesorios que no conocía. Sabías que los chefs no son capaces de separar una yema del huevo?

Paty sonrió y con sigilo dio un vistazo a la cocina. Limpia.

-Menos mal, conoces el primer principio. Limpia lo que ensucias. Pero el secreto está en la cocina saludable.

-Se clara, mis neuronas están agotadas.

-La cocina del futuro. Alimentos integrales.

-Como que no suena sabroso.

-Oh, tu tenme fe.

-Te fijaste bien, Terry? Con la mezcla le agregamos los huevos.

-Mezcla suave. Bien.

Paty no estaba tan disparatada, había hecho todo y el departamento olía delicioso. Ok, quizá todo estaba en función de observar bien. Se veía sencillo aunque.. cuánto le puso de agua?

-Ahora a esto, le ponemos la harina integral.

-Harina integral…

-El cereal integral…

-El.. cereal? Bueno, aquí tienes.

-Gracias. La sal, el clavo, la canela.

-Clavo? Que no era unas galletas?

-Las pasas?

-Ey, no, esas nada más para Candy. –Patty le miró- aquí tienes, ya. No pongas esa cara, que Annie salió corriendo con una broma como esa.

-Pasas, trocitos de dulce suave, y nueces, también chispas de chocolate, hacemos una mezcla homogénea y tersa.

-Logra hacer eso y te hago un monumento.

La cosa parecía más bien piedra derretida, era dura y pegajosa, olía bien la cosa, pero simplemente era fea.

-Ojala que el horno haga milagros.

-Terry Grandchester, no confías en mí?

-En ti si. En el chef con delirios de flora intestinal de un millón quien sabe. Eso es integral?

-Es súper saludable!

-Y solo comeré galletitas integrales en mi matrimonio?

-Aporta 100 kilocalorías, 4.5 gramos de grasa y .64 gramos de fibra, y, y… sabes qué? Me tengo que ir. Mide 20 minutos y sácalas. Ah y Terry, no se te olvide usar guantes para sacar la charola.

"Pues si tonto no soy", pensó. Después del tiempo señalado tendría que abrir el horno y dejar enfriar las piezas deformes sobre un papel encerado. Eran las diez y media de la noche. Y ya no había salchichas. A comer galletas integrales con leche en cuanto estuvieran listas y frías.

El timbre sonó de nuevo.

Ah, vaya. A ver quien falta… Ah si.

-Querido amigo Grandchester.

-Tu. Pasa.

-Eh, son galletas integrales?

-Todas tuyas cuando estén listas.

El padrino de bodas, si, el buen Albert Andrew faltaba para completar las visitas. Pero que podría aportar el? A menos que fueran verduras y hortalizas, si ve el pollo del congelador le da un infarto al pobre.

-Qué es todo esto?

-Vamos, no disimules, todos te han ido con la noticia, soy el hazme reír del momento y todos han venido a darme un poco de sus lecciones culinarias.

-No, la verdad es que voy llegando, hice un rápido viaje a… ¿Cocina?

-Sí, eso mismo estoy intentando aprender. No quiero causarle a Candy ninguna molestia, si aprendo yo, le enseño a ella.

-Ah, me parece muy buena acción de tu parte. Pero yo podría enseñarle, tengo un curso de alta cocina.

-No, gracias, le enseño yo. -_¿celos yooo? _

-Ah, yo solo decía.

-Pues no lo digas, además, quiero incluir en mi dieta un poco de carne, si no te molesta.- Albert rió

-No soy vegetariano.

-Ah.. bueno. Bien, gracias Albert. Pero es que estoy ya al punto de mandarlo todo al demonio.

-Paciencia, amigo, paciencia. Te daré algunos tips muy básicos.

Si, si. Este hombre domaba leones con las manos, hacía el día en Green Peace, era millonario, ecologista y buen amigo. Sí, también tenía de novia una modelo despampanante que aparte de todo, era embajadora de la paz en quien sabe qué organización. Y aparte de todo, ¿cocinaba? Bien podría Albert sustituir de una patada a Martha Stewart, un dechado de virtudes, y el que se quebraba la cabeza con un baño María. Jo-der.

-A ver… Nunca, nunca pongas agua y aceite en la sartén. Nunca. Tu rostro de actor me lo va agradecer. Para que la carne no se pegue tanto, pon a calentar algo de sal en el sartén. El hígado? Antes de cocinar marínalo en leche. Evita que las manzanas y papas se oscurezcan al partirlas bañándolas en jugo de limón, la harina en…

-Espera, espera…eso de qué ayuda?

-Terry, esas cosas de alta cocina, integrales, postres están bien, pero debes aprender a freír un huevo sin que se queme antes que nada.

-Bien, bien. En eso soy bueno. Algo huele raro, no?

-Ah, las galletas! Olvidamos las galletas!

Del horno salía una humarada y a tropezones, sacaron una charola con piedras negras.

-Olían tan bien… -murmuró Albert.

-Pues te diré que ahora lucen mejor.

En eso, Candy llegó corriendo, el humo la alertó.

-Terry, Terry! Donde estás? Estás bien? Ehh. Que es eso?

-Aquí estoy! Candy, aquí también está Albert –habló desde la bruma, Candy tosía manoteando para poder ver.

-Uf! Qué intentas hacer, rebelde?

-Nada…! Paty vino.

-Intenta cocinar, Candy! –respondió alto Albert, la alarma de incendios se activó.

-Hola Albert… ¡Ah…! Esa alarma! Terry, como que cocinando? No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso. –los tres tosían y aunque el humo se iba disipando gracias a Albert que abría ventanas y Terry que agitaba un trapo, la alarma era escandalosa.

-Sí, pecosa, no quiero que tu te angusties por eso!

-Ay, Terry pero… Pero es que yo ya estoy tomando cursos de cocina.

-Cómo? Y porqué no me habías dicho?

-Por que era sorpresa, cariño. Por qué crees que me ausento casi todo el día de una semana para acá? Ah, eres una ternura amor! –Candy se abalanzó hacia a el al poderlo verlo al fin con un mandil blanco a la cintura, los libros de cocina por todas partes, pero eso si, ¡la cocina inmaculada!. –¡Te amo, Terry! –y lo besó.

Albert vio a los tórtolos en su cocina con la charola de piedras a su lado, muy en su mundo.

-Bueno, creo que la cocina Gourmet inició. Yo, me voy con mi sabiduría sensei a otro lado.

Y así, Terry y Candy fueron por siempre felices y nunca más la alarma de incendios se activó.

Al menos hasta el día de Acción de Gracias.

FIN


End file.
